Stuck in the middle
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: Middle child? big problems and Scourge is balancing the world.


Stuck in the middle -A sub story to the Brotherly love series. This story takes place before here we go again.

Friday at Closing time had to be the best. It meant paycheck and a whole weekend to spend it in, though working at Chuck's dinner wasn't the greatest. Still when you had a record, a job was pushing it. Putting everything away was the most time consuming thing. Scourge sighed just one day at a time. Charles smiled behind his second youngest nephews back.

"I never would've expected you'd be the one working for me." He said. Scourge closed the final cupboard.

"Yeah well just so you know Unc it wasn't my first choice either...guess we all screw up huh?"

"Every once in a while yes, some of us more than others." Scourge looked at the floor.

"Some of us a lot more than others." He muttered.

"Yes that's true." Charles chuckled lightly. "Even the best of us make mistakes Scourgiketo, You, your father, me its all part of life."

"Nothing you did could've ever been as bad as me Unc." Scourge told him.

"Oh really? You ever wonder how your father was roboticized."

"I thought about it a few times...but what has that got to do with you?"

"I built the robotizer...and then let it fall into the wrong hands...it was my fault..."

"Okay that's a bit bigger than my problem..."

"Just a bit" Charles agreed. He then pulled out an envelope with Scourge's name on it. "Now here be good and don't spend it all in one place." he handed it to the eager teen.

"Thanks Unc." Scourge put the check in his jacket pocket.

"Enjoy your Friday night remember you're back here Monday after class."

"As if I could forget..." Scourge replied walking out the door into the now dark and rainy night. He sighed, of course, it would be raining. A pair of headlights stooped him from walking. Her name as the license plate was hard to miss. She rolled down the window.

"Hey Scourge, you want a ride or are you testing to see if you'll melt?"

"Grinches don't melt Fi, but if you're offering a ride I'll take one."

"Hop in!" She opened the door for him and he climbed in. She smiled turning out of the parking lot.

"How was work?"

"Informative...and long."

" Aww poor Scourgie, don't worry you still have 3 hours of studying to do."

"With Shadow...on the periodic table of elements...ahh..."

"Just remember K is potassium and Pb is lead and you'll be fine."

"I hope,"

"Scared of the big black Hedgie?"

"You mean the one with chaos powers? No I'm not scared of Shadz at all." The sarcasm wasn't hard to detect. She giggled pulling up to his house. He quickly climbed out.

"I'll see you Monday, bye Scourgie" She waved before driving off. He shook his head and made his way inside.

4 hours later

"And Au is?" Shadow asked. He'd been quizzing Scourge for a while now and was having a bit of difficulty getting his younger brother to stay awake. Sonic was asleep, his head lying on his folded arms as the table supported him.

"Its gold...can I sleep now?"

"2 more and then I'll think about it."

"Shadow that isn't fair!"

"I know Na is?"

"Sodium"

"And He?"

"Helium...Shadow please it's almost midnight"

"Last one I promise...what is Ca?"

"Calcium...I sleep now night...." Scourge's head also found the tabletop. Shadow smirked.

"And just think Scourgie you're the one who asked me to help." A small snore was the only reply. "Good night bro."

Next day

RING! RING! RING!

"I'm up! I'm up!" Scourge lifted is head up in surprise. Shadow smirked.

Scourge's POV

"Morning sleeping beauty." He handed me a mug of something I sniffed. Coffee, So Shadz wasn't completely evil. I took a sip.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 10, mom left to go shopping and Fiona dragged Sonic off someplace." Shadow shrugged. I nodded taking another sip of the elixir of life. "So you have any plans for the day?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not really."

"Strange, the Saturday after Payday and you have no plans...should I be concerned about the water or your sanity."

"Try reputation, the player of Mobius isn't working out so much..."

"So you don't have a girl...and you're willing to give up a social life for that? Man you're hopeless"

"I know, I try...I'll be in my room."(A/N because I love my style of room so much that's what Scourgie's room is gonna look like except cleaner and fewer Linkin Park posters)

"Whatever..." Shadow shook his head as I walked past. I loved having the attic bedroom; it was biggest and due to a bit of recycling it was sound proof. The lower half on the main floor was the actual bedroom part containing just the basic bed and dresser one wall was covered in a mural of an ocean (One of my favorite parts of my room) but this was not really the best. A ladder in the closest led up to the attic, my studio.  
Guitars hung from their mounts waiting to be played. A TV hooked up to an X-box 360 with the classic drums from Rockband in front was in the corner, a rolled up DDR mat was beside it. The keyboard was by the window for both inspiration and light. In the center of the room was a U-shaped desk containing a laptop, scanner and a printer. (I don't have a scanner yet but I'm saving up) The last corner had an easel and a small shelf that held my paints, charcoals and sketchbook my brushes and sharpeners were in a bucket next to the shelf. This still wasn't the bed part though. I opened one of the windows and crawled out. My own private meditation zone the roof. Looking out to the morning, I was glad of my brother's knew neither about the studio nor about my access to the roof. This was where my two worlds met. The player of Mobius and my true self this was the middle and I was stuck.

Oh, god...have I really beat the short chapter habit. YAY! I is so happy...time for chocolate! Review everyone.


End file.
